Mis Hio
Phonology The Latin transliteration of Mis Hio uses an alphabet of 16 letters: A a K h, ʔ E ɛ H h I ɪ L l PL pw M m N n O o P p R r S s T t U ʊ, QU kw. Overall, the letters sound the way you would expect them to be (standard Latin pronunciation). All letters are generally pronounced the same way regardless of their placement. There are two notable exceptions: - The letter "i" tends to form diphthongs aɪ, eɪ, oɪ and uɪ when it follows another vowel; other vowels are pronounced separately from each other. - The letter "k", when used in the middle of a word, may be pronounced as h or, in some dialects, even as ʔ. For example: kar kɑr - that, but naksi nahsi - from (being) there. The vowels in Mis Hio may be spelled with an accent: á, é, í, ó, ú. The accent used to indicate long vowels; in modern speech, this has no effect on pronunciation. Phonotactics Mis Hio consonants are divided into two groups. M, N, R, S and T can appear as final letters of a word, while K, H, L, PL, P and QU can not. Out of these, K may appear in the middle of a word, while others can be seen only as initial consonants or as a part of the initial consonant cluster. Thus, Mis Hio words have a one of the following structures. Here "F" stands for a final consonant, "(s)" is for the optional letter "s", "k" is the letter "k" occurring in the middle of the word, while "C" denotes any consonant and V denotes any vowel: The initial consonant may be absent in words a'' ("have") and conjunctions ''e ("and), oi ("but") etc. Script Mu ria sakti Misu Hio Ku plá panu Ku luksa koru pana lu kai Ku harsa luksi har Meru Kuo Mer keo har snekti ku snea ku sia Kú si ní plao oi ku á mou tó pana. Basic Grammar Mis Hio has a very simple and regular grammar. It is guided by several basic principles that make it quite different from other languages. Root tuples and root chains The basic unit of a Mis Hio sentence is two root-words linked together. The link is added to the second word and expresses their relationship. For example: As you can see, the words are linked by adding an ending to the second word. When two words are linked like this, several rules must be followed: - When the second word ends with the same vowel as the (first) vowel of the link, this vowel is not repeated. Instead, an accent mark is added to the vowel, e.g.: ni ká (ni ka-a) "here". - If the link starts with a consonant, and the root ends in a vowel, ''-k-'' is inserted between the vowel and the link: Mu mikta "I will go", but Mu mirta "I will stay". In addition, there are a couple of general observations: - A root combination can express one notion that in other languages is usually expressed with a separate word. - Such root combination follows the general syntactic rules of the language. In other words, Mis Hio does not throw words together to create new notions, but always combines them following the grammar of the language. A Mis Hio phrase consists of several root tuples placed one after another. One important case is when the first root of the following two-root phrase is the same as the last root of the preceding one. In this case, this root is not repeated, and the two phrases are joined together in a root-chain. For example, Putting root chains together Syntactic relationships between Mis Hio root-chains are created by repeating the same root-word in different chains. Such repetition indicates that these root-chains point at the same thing. To illustrate this, let us take an English sentence: Yesterday my brother saw a black dog. When you translate this into Mis Hio, the structure of your sentence will look like this: brother-saw saw-dog dog-black saw-yesterday brother-mine. You then merge several of the tuples into chains to avoid repetition ("saw saw", "dog dog") and get brother-saw-dog-black saw-yesterday brother-mine. (Actually in Mis Hio this sentence sounds as Mon siksa honu slia nikti hon mita si toi suno to tirsa mon muo. There is a difference in structure because the words hon slia nikti "dog" and to suno to tirsa "yesterday" are not expressed by single words in Mis Hio.) Here are several Mis Hio examples: (the root chains are underlined and the repeating roots that link different root chains together are highlighted) It is very important to remember that, when you repeat a root in a different root chain, you have to put it in the form in which it belongs in the new chain. That is, you repeat the root only, and never the ending! For example, you may say Te loa te pluno lo roi "This is a very good toy" but it would be a grave mistake to say loa roi instead of lo roi here. By putting the word lo "good" in its bare form you indicate that you are starting a new root chain. If you change it to loa, you imply that this describes the word that immediately precedes it (in this case, pluno), and the whole phrase makes no sense any more. Sentence structure The basic word order in Mis Hio is SVO -- subjects precede verbs and objects follow them. However, Mis Hio does not have any set sentence structure. In fact, a Mis Hio sentence is nothing more than a sequence of root chains. It is quite common to speak in very long "run-away" sentences that would gradually change the subject and seamlessly move from one thought to another. The variable order of root chains in a Mis Hio sentence can be used to emphasize different parts of it. E.g.: Mon tuo mon tatsa mú tat lai rur seo! ''"Your brother hit me with a stick!" can be changed to ''Tat mú tat lai rur seo mon tatsa mon tuo "I was beaten with a stick by your brother", or La rur seo mon tatsa mú mon tuo tat lai "Your brother used a stick to hit me", and so forth. To turn a sentence into an interrogative one, you only need to change the intonation, e.g. Mu á mou loa "I am happy" -- Tu á mou loa? "Are you happy?" Also note that a Mis Hio sentence does not necessarily need to have a verb-like part. A sentence simply states a number of relationships, expressed through linking root words. E g. one can say Ku meno loa "He is a good man" (literally: "He is of good men"), a phrase that consists of two tuples, ku meno "he (is) of men" and men loa "man (is) good". Similarly, a sentence like Qui mikti ní plao mi soi pao "(It is) necessary to think before doing" does not require a subject; it states the relationships between actions and leaves the question of who is doing these actions completely out. Linking Roots Below is the list of all root links found in Mis Hio. *''' The link ''-sa'' indicates perfect tense: an action that has been completed at the reference point, and not the absolute time of action. When a story is narrated in the past, ''-a'' is usually used throughout, except for events that occurred before the time frame of the story. '''** The link ''-ta'' is also used to indicate imperative, e.g. Tu mikta! "Go!" etc. As it was mentioned before, the letter ''-k-'' is always inserted when the root words ends with a vowel and the link starts with a consonant. Here are some examples: You will see more examples of link usage throughout this text. Root polymorphism 1. As you saw in the previous section, one root-word can change its roles depending on which links connect it to other roots. In fact, most of Mis Hio words have different meanings in each of these roles: Noun (used with ''-o'', ''-u'' or followed by a verb with ''-a'', ''-ta'', ''-sa'', ''-tia'', ''-sia''), Adjective or Intransitive Verb (used with ''-a'','' -ta'', ''-sa'', ''-tia'', ''-sia'', ''-ku'','' -ti'', ''-si'', or followed by a verb/adverb with ''-i'', ''-ti'','' -si''), Transitive Verb (followed by a noun with ''-u'', ''-ku''), Modal Verb (followed by a verb with ''-ti'') or Adverb (used with ''-i''). Many roots also have a special meaning when they are used with ''-o'', ''-ti'' etc. For example: Since a root never appears alone but always linked to another, there is never any ambiguity in how it should be understood in each particular case. Of course not all roots have the full range of meanings, but it's hard to find a root that does not have at least a few. Some of the meanings are highly idiomatic (e.g. the noun meaning of to: "to wait" is "time") and have to be learned by heart. Most of the time, however, the meaning of any word in this or that role is self-evident. 2. What is also common is having the same root word in different roles when it is used in different root-tuples in the same sentence. The "aggregated" meaning can sometimes be an abstract notion (adjective+noun), participle (adjective+verb), prеposition, adverbial participle (adverb+verb) or a gerund (verb+noun). Here are some examples: Morphology As you have already seen in the examples, Mis Hio very often uses a root chain (or several root chains) for something that in other languages is commonly expressed with a single word. When a root chain is used in this way, its meaning may be highly idiomatic, and it has to be learned by heart. E.g. su mina means "milk", and not "white water", although su is "water" and min is "white". One can also say su mina su hono -- "white water from animals". Oftentimes there are several ways to say the same thing, varying in length and detail. E.g. Such examples are abundant in the language. When confusion is likely, the longer version would be used whereas it is shortened when the exact meaning can be derived from context. It is also very common to use the long version of a word the first time you use it and then switch to a shorter one in subsequent uses. E.g. you can refer to a pen as simply rur tá or even rur "stick" if it is obvious from context what stick you refer to. I would like to stress, however, that one cannot just make up a Mis Hio phrase describing an object and expect that it would match the way Mis Hio speakers say it. If the idiom is not a part of the MIs Hio vocabulary it may not be understood or it may be understood in a wrong way. The idioms need to be learned. Fortunately, the synthetic way in which they are formed facilitates the learning process a great deal. Negative prefix Negation is expressed in Mis Hio by adding the prefix s-'' to the word (if the word starts with ''s-'', ''ss-'' turns into ''ks-''). With nouns, ''s-'' is often translated as "no" or "not a". For example: Indirect objects and prepositions There are no indirect obejcts, prepositions or cases in Mis Hio! Phrases that would require an indirect object in other languages are expressed in Mis Hio by using a '''combination of verbs' and adverbs. Indeed, when we use a preposition in English, it is easy to reconstruct the implied verb. For example, by "This is for you" you usually mean "This is for you to take", but when I say "I am reading for my daughter" I mean "I am reading for my daughter to listen" and when I open a door for a lady, it's not for her to have or listen; I open it for her to go through. Mis Hio does away with such ambiguities. You explicitly say mu tiksa kau ti akti tu á kau: "This is for you" (literally "I brought this so you'd have it"), and mu hia tau hi tonti net tona net muo: "I am reading for my daughter" (literally "I read so that my daugher would listen") and so forth. Similarly, the English preposition "from" may be translated by using different Mis Hio adverbs, usually linked to the main verb by ''-si''. E.g. "take from" someone would usually be translated as har aksi: "take from posession", "come from" can be translated as ti naksi or ti niksi: "come from being somewhere / being in somewhere". English "with" can be expressed by either using the word lan "to join" or la "to use", and so forth. While preposition use and case use is often illogical and differs from language to language, the Mis Hio system is quite straightforward. It may require some getting used to, but with little time you will find it to be very natural and easy to use. The collection of adverbs worth special mention are the adverbs for spatial and temporal relations. The word ni means "the inside" as a noun or "being inside" as an adverb, allowing to you to say, for example, man muo pluna ní lano seo reo "we play in the garden" (literally "we play inside, inside of the garden"). To means "time" as a noun, and "happening at a specific time" when used as an adverb. The words nir ''"outside", ''ple "on", "above", pler "under", so "in front", sor "behind", pli "start", plir ''"end" and a few others have the same pattern of use. Here are a few more examples: Numerals and Plural Below is the list of Mis Hio numerals from 1 to 20. Keep in mind that, for example, while ''quu means "two", quua means second, and so forth. So quu quuo literally means "two pairs". After studying this table you should be able to easily understand how numerals are constructed. When put into genitive, keo means "sole, lone", quuo means "double" etc. quua, besides "the second" also means "the other" and is often used in this sense. To indicate count of something, Mis Hio speakers use expressions similar to "a pair of something". E.g. quu kuo "two people", sas huo "two houses" etc. Similarly, to indicate plural number, use the word man "multitude, many". So man kuo means "people, man huo is "houses", man lano ruo tao means "books", and so forth. You may note however that quite often you will find expressions like quu teno sio ''"two eyes", instead of ''man teno sio "eyes" (lit. "many eyes") when the exact number is known. The plural form is never used when the same root is mentioned repeatedly. Note that in the last example you could also say pan hono mio "all horses" instead of man hono mio "horses". Personal pronouns Mis Hio has the following personal pronouns: Ku means "person" and can be used both in palce of "he" or "she". When you have to undescore that you are talking about a man or a woman, you would use men and met. Man kuo is also used in impersonal sentences, e.g. Man kuo punsa plau ka nia plao "It has been decided". Te (literally "thing") can be used to translate "it". However, ku, men, met and te are not that frequently used in Mis Hio compared to use of personal pronouns in other languages. Instead, you would repeat a root of the word chain you reference. For example: Mu tiksa sakti nau ruro tá e mu tia takti lai '''ruru: "I found a pen and started writing with '''it". "It" in this case is translated as rur since it is the pen (rur tá) we are talking about. Similarly, when you talk about lan ruo tao "book", you may say lan if you are referring to the physical object, or ta "writing" if you mean the text of the book. Translating interrogative and demonstrative pronouns Sentences with interrogative pronouns are usually translated to Mis Hio using the question-root ho. Ho may be used as any part of speech; depending on its use ho can express all sorts of questions. For example and so forth. Note that "why" was translated as ho lia -ti (literally "what leads to...?") and "what for" as ho tia -si ''(literally "what comes out of..."). Changing ''ho into ka "this" or kar "that" turns interrogative pronouns into demonstrative ones: toi hoa: "when?" --> toi ká: "now", toi kara: "then" and so forth. The words pan "all", pat "some", ne "none" and ner "any" can be used in the same fashion, e.g. toi pana "always", ní nera "anywhere" etc. Similarly, when English uses a conjunction derived from an interrrogative pronoun, e.g. "why" or "where", it is usually translated into Mis Hio using the root ka. For example: Copula There are two verbs in Mis Hio that can be translated as "to be". One is ku: when used as a verb, this root means "to be someone". The other, te, means "to be somehting". Both ku and te are intransitive in this meaning. When "to be" means "to be one of ...", Mis Hio usually employs the Genitive link ''-o'', with or without te/ku, e.g. Ku meno plea "He is a tall man", or Ka tekta lano ruo tao lan tuo lan loa ploi pan loa plori! "This is going to be your best book!" Here are some more examples illustrating their use: Similarly, mu and tu can be used as a verbs meaning "I am" and "you are". Tu is very often used in this way to form a vocative phrase, e.g. Tu tikta nakti ká, Jane tua! ''"Come here, Jane!". Conjunctions Mis Hio has only few conjunctions, the most frequently used of them being Conjunctions are placed by themselves between root chains. ''E can also be used inside chains in some steady locutions, e.g. to suno e suto: "day and night" (instead of to suno e to suto). Degrees of adjectives and adverbs Degrees of adjectvies and adverbs are formed by using the roots plo (adverbial meaning: "more") and plor (adverbial meaning: "less"). To compare two qualities, decorate one with plo and the other with plor; e.g. Mu plea ploi tu plea plori ''-- "I am taller than you". To form the superlative degree, use the word ''pani "overall", or compare with pan "all"; e.g. Mu plea ploi pan plea plori -- "I am the tallest". Dictionary Root words of Mis Hio Mis Hio root words tend to come in pairs of roots with opposite meaning. Roots in the same pair differ in the ending consonant, with ''-n'' and ''-m'' interchanging with ''-t'', and ''-r'' interchanging with (no consonant). For example, if pen means "to push" or "press", then pet naturally means "to pull"; ple means "high" and pler means "low", and so forth. So only about one half of the roots (currently about 105) have to be truly remembered. Roots ending with ''-s'' do not form such pairs. Idioms of Mis Hio While the repertoire of Mis Hio root words is quite limited, the ability to use each root as multiple parts of speech allows one to express a great deal with them. The rest of the vocabulary is covered by idioms, locutions and figures of speech. Mis Hio uses idioms extensively, and learning them is as important as learning the basic roots. Some of the locutions are rather self-evident while others are more idiomatic and have to be memorized. Indeed, there is no convincing argument, for example, why he pleo means "pants" and he nó stands for "shoes", and not the other way around. It is simply because they say so in Mis Hio; the set of idioms are part of the language. It is important to understand that. On the other hand, the highly descriptive nature of Mis Hio idioms makes learning them a breeze, and mastering Mis Hio is much easier than any language in which words have to be memorized without such clues. The attached list of Mis Hio idioms was made by translating to Mis Hio a superset of Basic English. While using this list it is important to keep in mind that word-to-word translation from English is often not the best way to express yourself in a new language (and oftentimes it simply does not work). It should also be noted that the translations were not done by a native Mis Hio speaker (ku hia pliksi toi mera) and are therefore subject to revision. (Please use the 'talk' page to suggest additions and revisions, and point out mistakes). Example texts The North Wind and the Sun The North Wind and the Sun were disputing which was the stronger, when a traveler came along wrapped in a warm cloak. They agreed that the one who first succeeded in making the traveler take his cloak off should be considered stronger than the other. Then the North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the more he blew the more closely did the traveler fold his cloak around him; and at last the North Wind gave up the attempt. Then the Sun shined out warmly, and immediately the traveler took off his cloak. And so the North Wind was obliged to confess that the Sun was the stronger of the two. Ko pino plua e ten suno quu kuo hiksa queti hi rokku ploi ku roa ku hoa hi toi tio men tia men miso quoa men á heu plura he quoa a niri rano. Quu kuo hia sani hi sikku kú pá herti pa pliri men hera heu plura men miso si ní plao si rokku ploi ku quua ku roa plori. Ko pino plua ko mia kou mi roi sani rou ko kia roi oi ko mia roi ploi men pena roi ploi men miso pen heu plura pen hekti ranu meno. E ko tira niksi plao tir toi plira tir leu pakti. Ten suna pluri sun toi kara ten suno e men hera heu plura men miso her toi quoa. E ko quia hikti saksi ko pino plua hi rokku ploi ten roa ten suno ko roa plori. The Babel Text 1. Now the whole earth had one language and the same words. Ku aksa toi ká ku koro pana a keu hio e ke lato hio. 2. And as people migrated from the east, they found a plain in the land of Shinar and settled there. Man kuo mia hukti niksi pino pleo teno suno ku tia sakti lonu koro Shinaro e ku tia hukti nai ká. 3. And they said to one another, "Come, let us make bricks, and burn them thoroughly." And they had brick for stone, and bitumen for mortar. E man kuo hia tonti ku keo ku hia ku quua ku tona: Man muo pakta manu puno pó pina e mu lia plukti punu plu roi. E ku lá punu pó pina la sani punu koro e la sú mira su koro su lana punu. 4. Then they said, "Come, let us build ourselves a city and a tower with its top in the heavens, and let us make a name for ourselves, lest we be dispersed over the face of the whole earth. Man kuo hia toi kara: Man muo pakta lotti pa lanu huo e pa hú plea, ple huo ká ple nia lono plea. E man muo pakta kinu ploa mu kina pa slatti mu lata nakti koro pana. 5. And the Lord came down to see the city and the tower, which the children of man had built. E Ku plá panu Ku tia plerti ti sikti lanu huo e si hú plea man mero meno mer paksa hú pa lotti. 6. And the Lord said, "Behold, they are one people, and they have all one language, and this is only the beginning of what they will do. And nothing that they propose to do will now be impossible for them. E Ku plá panu Ku hia: Si manu kuo ká, ku keo lano e ku á keu hio, e hu tea pli tea pli pao ku pá pli kea. E ku kikta pakti teu pana ku hia pakku teu. '' 7. Come, let us go down and there confuse their language, so that they may not understand one another's speech. ''Mu tikta plerti ti karti e mu hitta hiu mano kuo hit sarti ku sara ku kea sar hiu ku hia ku quua. 8. So the Lord dispersed them from there over the face of all the earth, and they left off building the city. E Ku plá panu Ku lata manu ku lat naksi kara lat nakti koro pana e ku mira pakti lotti pa lanu huo. 9. Therefore its name was called Babel, because there the Lord confused the language of all the earth. And from there the Lord dispersed them over the face of all the earth. Ka lia kinti lanu huo kin hí Babelu kin hitsi hiu koro pana Ku hita nai kara Ku plá panu. E Ku lata manu kuo lat naksi kara lat nakti koro pana. A Random Dialog Little Red Riding Hood Mo toi pata met moa met nuna. Hat lua metu nuna lu tí arti plau, e hat meo hat lua ploi. To tio mokti har toi hat harsa akti hat meo met á heu plao met nuna he seta. Pli toi ká met mia pliksi met nuna mi nai pana mi hei plau he ká. Man kuo hua nai quora ku hia kinti metu kin kai: - Na ká met Heo Plao He Seta He Plora met mia nai! To pata hat pá toi pa mau lano ploro ma á kanu a ní e hat hia sakti net sá: - Tu tikta sikti hatu meo, met Heo Seta met tua, tu mikta hakti hat há mau lano ploro e ha plasu pluta ple suo mina ple puna ple nia plaso, e tu tikta sakti akka ranu loa hat á. Met Heo Plao He Seta met tia quakti e met mia lai nou mi sikti hatu meo. Met mia ní lano seo puna e met tia sikti sou Hono Mita Rori hon lano seo. - Tu mia nakti ká, met Heo Plao He Seta met tua, Hon Mita Rori hon hia sakti nau. - Mu mia nakti hato meo muo e mu mia hakti mau lano ploro hat há plasu pluta ple suo mina ple puna ple nia plaso. - Hat meo tuo hat hua nai quoa? - Na quoa, - met Heo Plao He Seta met hia sorti. - Hu ní lano huo lan kara hat hua, hu sori huo ploro reu, hu kea hu poa. - Ka loa, - Hon Mita Rori hon hia, - mu ria sikti meu meo tuo ri quui. Mu mikta nai miso ká, e tu plarta misu kara. Quu muo sikta kú hoa ku tia toi soa ploi. Hon Mita Rori hon hia kau e mia roi mi nai miso quora ploi pani mi sani kikku mikti . E met Heo Plao He Seta met mia plari misu quoa ploi pani. Met slea mikti roi, met mira ní miso mir toi mana, met plea seu sia loi ple hakti e met lana seu lan pakti manu lano seo sia loi. Met ara tou ar tikti nakti huo ploro reu, oi Hon Mita Rori hon tia quai ti nakti huo meo meo e hon tata planti tat heu pua mio: Not-not! - Ku hoa ku ná kara? - hat meo hat hia sakti. - Mu ná ká, net mero tuo, met Heo Plao He Seta met mua - Hon Mita Rori hon hia sorti, - mu tikta sikti tú, mu tia mau lano ploro ma á kanu a ní, e ti plasu pluta ple suo mina ple puna ple nia plaso. Hat meo hat á toi kara a ranu lora e hat rá ranu ní lono rao. Hat sia ní plao si tikku met Heo Plao He Seta met tiksa, e hia roi: - Tu penta quou, mer mou, he puo mio he pekta pensi! Hon Mita Rori hon pena quou e he puo mio he tia pekti. Hon tia plekti meo meo e hon má meu ma nikti ma stoi. Hon riksa makti ri roi ri smaksi hon sma toi saso tó suno. To sora kao hon pera heu puo per toi, hon rá plekti lono rao meo meo e hon toa tikku met Heo Plao He Seta met tia. To quoa met tia toi e met tata plunti: Not-not! - Ku hoa ku ná kara? - Hon Mita Rori hon hia sakti. Oi hon á tonu hio ton nita. Met Heo Plao He Seta met tia sotti ti toi soa, oi to quua met sia toi si tikku akti tonu hio ton nita si ní plao hat á lorsi rano hat meo, e met hia sorti: - Mu ná ká, net mero tuo, met Heo Plao He Seta met mua. Mu tia akti tu á mau lano ploro ma á kanu a ní, e ti plasu pluta ple suo mina ple puna ple nia plaso. Hon Mita Rori plana niksi só rano e hia plei ploi: - Tu penta quou, mer mou, he puo mio he pekta pensi! Met Heo Plao He Seta met pena quou e he puo mio he tia pekti. Met nuna met tia nikti huo plora, oi Hon Mita Rori hon sira pleri heo lono rao e hon hia: - Net mero net tua, tu nakta mau na plekti lono mao, na plasu na plekti lono lato, e tu tikta rakti poi muo! Met Heo Plao He Seta met tia rakti poi Hono Mita Rori e met hia sakti: - Hat meo hat tua, tu á hoksi a quu hao plora kai? - Mu á hau a hakti tú ha teni niro, net mero net tua. - Hat meo hat tua, tu á hoksi a quu nuo tono nu plora kai? - Mu á nú a tonti loi plori, net mero net tua. - Hat meo hat tua, tu á hoksi a quu teno sio ten plora kai? - Mu á tenu a sikti loi plori, net mero net tua. - Hat meo hat tua, tu á hoksi a manu puno puo pun plora kai? - Mu á punu a makti tú ma toi quora, net mero net tua! Met Heo Plao He Seta met ara tou a hikti patu oi Hon Mita Rori hon tia plekti meto ti toi e hon má metu ma nikti. A misu loa manu kuo mia akti ku pá punu seo mi toi ká mi poi huo mi ai lau lato punu seo a plei rano. Ku tonsa planu e ku nia roi ni huo plora e ku mora Honu Mita Rori. To sora ku lata toi lat ranu honu e met Heo Plao He Seta met nira rano, e hat meo hat nira sori meto, quu meto slata e sketa. The Story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears To pata met moa toi met nuna kin metu kin hí Metu Quó Quea. Met mia lai no mi ní lano seo. To quora loi met sia toi si tori si hú. Met tata planti e sku hia sorti hi toi met tia nikti ti toi ti plini. Lon nia quono mao lon mao sas plaso plea lono plas mao su ploro reo su nia plaso. Met Quó Quea met ria makti. Met pia sú pi ní puo pi niksa plaso kea. "Su ploro reo su ká su plura roi!" met hia pí. Met pia kai pi ní puo pi sú pi niksi plaso quua. "Su ploro reo su ká su plua roi!" met hia. Met pia sú plaso sora. "Ahhh, su ká su loa kai" met hia, e met má sú pana. Sor maksi mau só tó suna ma saso hono lua kanu kona met puna plau pun toi sora pun quikku rakti qui rori. Met mia lai no mi nikti quono plá e met sia sasu lono rao soru. Met Quó Quea met rá soru ra plei lono kea. "Lon rao soru lon ká lon ploa quiri!" met hia pí. Ra kai met rá soru ra plei lono quua. "Lon ká lon ploa quiri plo quui!" met hia toni kato lora. Met lea lakti lonu sora pani e plora pani. "Ahhh, lon ká lon loa kai!" met hia niri kou. Oi, lon keta latti man lato ket toi met rá toi ra plei lono! Met Quó Quea met quia rakti qui roi qui toi, e met mia plekti nikti quono rao. Met lea rakti plei lono rao lon kea, oi lon puna quiri. Met lea rakti le toi quua ra plei lono quua, oi lon puta quiri. To sora met rá toi ra plei lono sasa e lon loa kai. Met Quó Quea met tia rakti. Ti toi met rá toi sas hono lua kanu kona hon tia nakti huo. "Ku pata ku maksa sú ploro reo su muo" hon hana hon hia plani sana honu á katu plura. "Ku pata ku maksa sú ploro reo su muo" hon hata hon hia. "Ku pata ku maksa sú ploro reo su muo e ku maksa pliri!" hon hia hon nuna hi pí lori. "Ku pata ku raksa ní lono rao soru lon muo" hon hana hon hia plani sana honu á katu plura. "Ku pata ku raksa ní lono rao soru lon muo" hon hata hon hia. "Ku pata ku raksa ní lono rao soru lon muo e ku ketsa lonu ket latti man lato!" hon hia hon nuna hi pí lori. Sas hono puna plao pun sikku nai pana si ploi e sas hono tia toi ti plekti ti nikti quono rao hon hana hon hia toi hi plani sana honu á katu plura: "Ku pata ku raksa ní lono rao lon muo!" "Ku pata ku raksa ní lono rao lon muo, ra quui" hon hata hon hia. "Ku pata ku raksa ní lono rao lon muo, e met ná ká na quari!" hon nuna hon hia pí. To ká Met Quó Quea rara toi e met sia sasu hono. Met hia roi: "Lir ketu!" E met mia plekti mi tati lai nou e mia toi mi niksi quono. Met mia roi mi plerti, met pea heu puo mio e met mia roi mi nikti lano seo. E met sora toi nea sor nakti huo saso hono lua kanu kona. Sample Sentences #The sun shines. Ten suno ten pá sunu. #The sun shone. Ten suno ten paksa sunu. #The sun will shine. Ten suno ten pakta sunu. #The sun is shining again. Ten suno ten pá sunu pa toi nuna. #The sun will shine tomorrow. Ten suno ten pakta sunu pa toi suno to soa. #The sun shines brightly. Ten suno ten pá sunu pa roi. #The bright sun shines. Ten suno ten suno roa ten pá sunu. #The sun is rising now. Ten suno ten mia plekti mi toi ká. #All the people shouted. Pan kuo hiksa roi. #Some of the people shouted. Pat kuo hiksa roi. #Many of the people shouted twice. Man kuo hiksa roi hi toi quuo. #Happy people often shout. Man kuo a tou loa man ku hia roi hi toi mana. #The kitten jumped up. Mer hono miauo mer miksa plekti mi tati lai nou. #The kitten jumped onto the table. Mer hono miauo mer miksa tati lai nou mi plekti lono mao. #My little kitten walked away. Mer hono miauo mer plora mer muo mer miksa lai nou mi tirti. #It's raining. Su tia plerti. #The rain came down.' Su tiksa plerti.' #The kitten is playing in the rain. Mer hono miauo mer pluna nai suo tia plerti. #The rain has stopped. Su mirsa su tia plerti. #Soon the rain will stop. Su mirta toi quora su tia plerti. #I hope the rain stops soon. Mu sia lotki mirti su mira su tia plerti. #Once wild animals lived here. To pata man hono niro hon hua nai ká hu toi. #Slowly she looked around. Met siksa niri si mí rori. #Go away! Tu mikta tirti! #Let's go! Man muo mikta! #You should go. Tu quia mikti. #I will be happy to go. Mu akta tou loa a mikti. #He will arrive soon. Men tikta toi quoa. #The baby's ball has rolled away. Ten pluno ten mero plora ten miksa tirti mi teni. #The two boys are working together. Quu meno nuna men pá lani. #This mist will probably clear away. Ko mina ko plua ko ká ko tikta kí keni ti tirti plinti. #Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. Man seo sio loa se nai pana. ''' #We should eat more slowly. '''Man muo quia makti mí rori ploi. #You have come too soon. Tu tikta toi quora quiri. #You must write more neatly. Tu quia takti plini ploi. #Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. Na poi quua hu kuo plá hu rara piu hu lata nai. #Henry's dog is lost. Hon hauo Henry á honu ksa kau hon ná kai. #My cat is black. Hon miauo hon mio hon mita. #The little girl's doll is broken. Ku pluno ku meto nuna met plora ku keta. #I usually sleep soundly. Mu rá puni ra toi mana. #The children ran after Jack. Man mero miksa roi mi sori Jacko. #I can play after school. Mu kia plunti toi sora tó kio sakti. #We went to the village for a visit. Man muo miksa nakti lano huo mi sikti kú. ''' #We arrived at the river. '''Man muo tiksa nakti suo quoa. #I have been waiting for you. Mu toksi tikti tu tia. #The campers sat around the fire. Man kuo miso ku rá soru ra teni suno plura. #A little girl with a kitten sat near me. Met nuna met á meru hono miauo met rá soru ra poi muo. #The child waited at the door for her father. Met mera met toksa poi puo mio to tikti han tia han meto. #Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. To suna to sora met nuna met lano huo met nuta pani met tiksa arti toi ar meru hono miauo mer meto. #Were you born in this village? Tu tikta mokti ti nai lano huo lan ká? #Can your brother dance well? Mon tuo mon kia mikti sí loi? #Did the man leave? Men tirsa? ''' #Is your sister coming for you? '''Mot tua mot tia hakti tú? #Can you come tomorrow?' Tu kia tikti toi suno to soa?' #Have the neighbors gone away for the winter? Man kuo hua nai quora ku tirsa nakti quoa na toi kó plua? #Does the robin sing in the rain? Hon kó hon seta hon hia planu loa hi toi suo tia plerti? #Are you going with us to the concert? Tu mia lani mano muo mi sikti lanu kuo pá planu loa? #Have you ever travelled in the jungle? Tu miksa toi pata mi nakti lano seo koro plura? #We sailed down the river for several miles. Man muo mia plei suo quoa mi quoi pato milo. #Everybody knows about hunting. Pan kuo sá hiu mato honu. #On a sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. So tó suno so suno to sori tó teno suno ten mira man muo pliksa mikti nakti koro plea pli toi só. #Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. Tom plansa plunsi plan paksi pluna hon pá hon sana menu. ''' #An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. '''Ku nuta ku á rur mio ku rá poi ruo lota. #The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. Hon lua reu á niru puna ksi hú hono ksi raksi plerti man ruro seo rur rá. ' #The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. '''Man reo seo re plora re toa pleri mino suo to ai katu loa to tikti sun tia sun plura sun tó seo ploa. ' #Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire. 'Man meto nuna met plora met á tenu lano seo sio loi a plea plao met mia sí loi mi teni suno plura sun pluno. ' #The cover of the basket fell to the floor. '''He plaso lano ruro he mikta plerti mi nakti lono nó. #The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. Men nuna men kea men ná lano kuo lan quoa men tikta mirti nai puo tio nikti. ''' #On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. '''Na pleo nuo koro met nuta met hua nai hu ní huo puno seo hu plora met sá misu. #During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures. To huo man muo hua tó hu nai koro seo mu mia lai no mi toi mana mi nai ruo seo nó. #When will your guests from the city arrive? To hoa man kuo tia sikti tú ti naksi lano huo plea ku tikta tó? #Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East. Na quora naksi puo suo quoa pin suo pin pita nai pit nakti pino pleo teno suno. #Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. Por quuo nuo koro nu plea kor lona kor rea kor na pori. ''' #Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. #The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. #The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. '''Ten suno ten sia plerti si pui manu ruro seo si manu kuo nuna ku pluna. #The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. Ko mia poi só plao muo ko pino plero teno suno mi sani piu lai hau pi quena. #The spool of thread rolled across the floor. Lan quó lan tena lan miksa teni mi pokti quua po lono nó. #A box of growing plants stood in the window. Plas pó pina plas á manu seo tia plokti plas rá nai puo sio. #I am very happy.' Mu á mou loa roi.' #These oranges are juicy. Man reo quea seti re ká re á manu suo. #Sea water is salty. Su rua su kusa. #The streets are full of people. Man miso lano huo mis á man kuo a quoti. #Sugar tastes sweet. Kan kona kan pia koni. #The fire feels hot. Sun plura sun pia plura. ''' #The little girl seemed lonely. '''Met plora met nuna met sana pikku kei. #The little boy's father had once been a sailor. Han meno nuna men plora han kuksa meno ruro suo ku toi pata. #I have lost my blanket. Mu tiksa ksakti nau heo lono rao he muo. #A robin has built his nest in the apple tree. #At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. #Jones made a knife for his little boy. #Their voices sound very happy. #Is today Monday? #Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? #Will you be ready on time? #Will you send this message for me? #Are you waiting for me? #Is this the first kitten of the litter? #Are these shoes too big for you? #How wide is the River? #Listen. #Sit here by me. #Keep this secret until tomorrow. #Come with us. #Bring your friends with you. #Be careful. #Have some tea. #Pip and his dog were great friends. #John and Elizabeth are brother and sister. #You and I will go together. #They opened all the doors and windows. #He is small, but strong. #Is this tree an oak or a maple? #Does the sky look blue or gray? #Come with your father or mother. #I am tired, but very happy. #He played a tune on his wonderful flute. #Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter. #A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow. #The first part of the story is very interesting. #The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim. #The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee. #Stop your game and be quiet. #The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. #Do you like summer or winter better? #That boy will have a wonderful trip. #They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it. #They won the first two games, but lost the last one. #Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer. #I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. #Aha! I have caught you! #This string is too short! #Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! #Alas! that news is sad indeed! #Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose! #Are you warm enough now? #They heard the warning too late. #We are a brave people, and love our country. #All the children came except Mary. #Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. #This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village. #On a fine summer evening, the two old people were sitting outside the door of their cottage. #Our bird's name is Jacko. #The river knows the way to the sea. #The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing. #They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing. #The little house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. #We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world. #We learn something new each day. #The market begins five minutes earlier this week. #Did you find the distance too great? #Hurry, children. #Madam, I will obey your command. #Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast. #In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight. #Tell the last part of that story again. #Be quick or you will be too late. #Will you go with us or wait here? #She was always, shabby, often ragged, and on cold days very uncomfortable. #Think first and then act. #I stood, a little mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes. #Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history. #Be satisfied with nothing but your best. #We consider them our faithful friends. #We will make this place our home. #The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves. #The little girl made the doll's dress herself. #I hurt myself. #She was talking to herself. #He proved himself trustworthy. #We could see ourselves in the water. #Do it yourself. #I feel ashamed of myself. #Sit here by yourself. #The dress of the little princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country. #They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty. #With him as our protector, we fear no danger. #All her finery, lace, ribbons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk. #Light he thought her, like a feather. #Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit. #In our climate the grass remains green all winter. #The boy who brought the book has gone. #These are the flowers that you ordered. #I have lost the book that you gave me. #The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment. #Come when you are called. #I shall stay at home if it rains. #When he saw me, he stopped. #Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded. #I shall lend you the books that you need. #Come early next Monday if you can. #If you come early, wait in the hall. #I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio. #Gnomes are little men who live under the ground. #He is loved by everybody, because he has a gentle disposition. #Hold the horse while I run and get my cap. #I have found the ring I lost. #Play and I will sing. #That is the funniest story I ever heard. #She is taller than her brother. #They are no wiser than we. #Light travels faster than sound. #We have more time than they. #She has more friends than enemies. #He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a little low cabin of logs and stones. #When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mantle more closely around him. #I am sure that we can go. #We went back to the place where we saw the roses. #"This tree is fifty feet high," said the gardener. #I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today. #My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon. #Why he has left the city is a mystery. #The house stands where three roads meet. #He has far more money than brains. #Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it. #I met a little cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said. Contact I would love to hear opinions and suggestions regarding Mis Hio. You can contact me at Thanks, Andrei Burago (adagio_burner) Category:Languages